Stage fright
by music controls me
Summary: What will happen when all the Deathnote characters are sent back to junior high and are forced to be in the school play? Wierdness abounds in this random product of boredom! Rated T for future chapters.
1. Scene 1

**A/N:Random crack story I wrote, thinking of what might happen if the Deathnote charecters were to perform a play.... and since our school is doing "The mouse that roared" right now (I'm the president ^_^) I had a play. If you don't like, don't read/review. It's my first story, so don't be too harsh please ^_^'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote, or "The mouse that roared" If I did, L would be hugged be me every day, Onee-chan would hug Near, and Mello would recieve lots of chocolate! The only person I own is myself.

At Whammy's house, there had been severe budget cuts. Because of this, Mello, Near, Matt, and the rest of them were sent to a local public high school, with the rest of the charecters from Deathnote who had become mysteriously 14 years old again... yes, all of them. MWAHAHAHAHAHA.! Anyway, they all got parts in the school play,"The mouse that roared" with Watari volunteering to be the director. Madness promptly ensued...

Act 1, scene 1

Casting:

Tully: Matsuda

Anonymous girls: Myself,AKA hello kitty, Onee-chan, and miscellaneous fangirls...

Ann: Sayu Yagami.

*Tully enters*

Mouse: RAWR!!!!

Tully:Quiet, you loudmouth rodent!.... I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU LOUDMOUTHED! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME???????!!!!!!!!

Watari: CUT!

2nd try....

*Tully enters*

Mouse: RAWR!!!!

Tully:Quiet, you loudmouth rodent!

*Girls enter*

Onee-chan:Dammit, we're lost! And what the shiz was that roar?

Tully: Maybe it was the mouse...

Fangirl: OMG, IT'S MATSUDA!!!!!!!*glomps Matsuda so hard he falls of stage*

Watari: MATSUDA! SPEAK TO ME!

After Matsuda woke up, they started from the girls entering...

Onee-chan:Dammit, we're lost! And what the shiz was that roar?

Tully: Hello, can I help you? My name is Tully Bascom, and I'm the chief ranger of this national forest.

Hello kitty: Ummm, what nation is this? We're pretty lost...

Tully: This is Grand Fenwick!

Onee-chan: Where the hell is that?

Tully: *explains the history of grand fenwick, which was founded by english bowmen in the 14th century, and their only export is wine. That's all you need to know.*

Fangirl: umm, that was kinda pointless and boring, so we're going to leave now... Bye!

Tully:What! But....But..... Waaaaaaah!*started to cry*

Watari: CUT!

After Matsuda had calmed down......

Fangirl: Well, we have to leave now, so Bye!

*Ann enters*

Ann: Tully, get your butt up to the castle, you're wanted there.

Tully: OMG, REALLY? Maybe I'll get to see Gloriana, our beautiful Duchess, who is only 22!

Ann: Pervert.

Tully: NO I'M NOT! (cries and hides in emo corner)

Ann: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Anyway, it's an emergancy, so hurry up and come out of the emo corner.

Tully: An emergency? OMG, WAIT FOR ME!(runs off)

*Ann follows him*

Watari: Good job guys... tommorow we're rehearsing scene 2.... So, let's hope that I'm not driven to suicide by then *headslam against wall*

**A/N: Did you like it? Read and review, or I shall sic my ninja army of pink frosted sprinkled doughnuts on you! Scene two will be up fairly soon, I just have to check to see what it's about, because I have totally forgotten. Thanks too Onee-chan, the only person I talked to all day who somewhat understood my rantings about Deathnote, and agreed to be in the fanfic.**


	2. Scene 2

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I'd give you excuses, but it pretty much boils down to me being lazy ^_^; Gomen nasai!

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote, or The Mouse That Roared. I do however own the many evil plushies that have taken over my room, and are forcing me to write this. Meep! Don't hurt me!

So here it is.... Scene 2!

Casting:

Count Mountjoy: Mello

Mr. Benter: Near

The Duchess Gloriana: Misa

Tully: Matsuda

Page: Fangirl (there will be many....)

* It's the throne room of Grand Fenwick. There's a throne (duh), and two chairs, as well as a table with pomegranites.

*Mountjoy and Benter*

Mountjoy: I hate having to threat you like an equal, Benter. I'm a count, and you're just descended from a baker.

Benter: (monotone) You're forgetting that he helped storm this very castle.....

Mountjoy: 0_o... you're creepy.

Page: The duchess Gloriana the 12th. All stand.

*Gloriana enters*

Gloriana: You can sit down now.

*they sit*

Gloriana: Now, Misa-Misa wants you to get more money for Fewnick. (**A/N: No, that wasn't a typo. Misa is not very smart.)**

Watari: CUT! Miss Amane, you're a duchess, not "Misa-Misa"

Gloriana: Sorry.... But I wanna be Misa-Misa!

Watari: I don't care. You're the duchess.... Unless you'd rather have TAKADA play Gloriana.....

Gloriana: NO!

They start from Gloriana entering.

Gloriana: Sit down. This parliment must solve the financial problems, or else I won't get any pomegranites, we'll have to devalue our money, and cancel all benefits.

Mountjoy: Never!

Gloriana: Well, do you have a suggestion?

Mountjoy: Er.... We say we're threatened by communists so that America will give us money!

Gloriana: Yay! Misa-Misa loves your plan! ^_^

Watari: Misa, what did I tell you before?

RE-DO

Gloriana: What if the communists take over?

Mountjoy: That's why I chose that idiot Tully Bascom to lead the party. He'd never succeed!

* Tully enters*

Mounjoy: Can you be a communist? We're fine with it, as long as you don't take my chocolate....

Tully: Umm, I'd rather not, they seem mean!

Benter: That was a most incompetent plan Count.

Mountjoy: Shut up, you girly, Barbie playing freak!

Watari: Mello, I confiscated his Barbies, now stop making fun of him....

RE-DO!

Benter: That was an incompetent plan Count. Even Tully could have done better.

Tully: What's the problem?

Benter: We are going bankrupt, due to a company in California that is imitating our wine, and selling it at half the price.

Tully: Declare war on them! The good guys always win!

Gloriana: Tully, go away.

*Tully leaves*

Gloriana: That was actually a good idea. America will always rehabilitate any losing country, and there's no doubt that we'ed lose.

Benter: That is good logic, Gloriana-sama.

Gloriana: Thank you. I'll go write a declaration of war. Come help me. How do you spell "war?"

*They leave*

CURTAINS

Watari: Well, it could have been worse.... somehow.....

Coming up next in scene 3! Why is the declaration not taken seriously? It sounds like crack, that's why! Will be posted as soon as the author stops beeing so darn lazy!


End file.
